I Am With You
by liztits
Summary: It's a nice day for a white wedding. Maybe.


**Hello friends, I got sloppy part way through this. It's been a long day. I hate weddings. This is from many views. I'll probably stick lines in so shit don't get too confusing. My housemates keep drinking my milk. Goodbye friends.**

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe you talked me into wearing this." Jack grimaces, pulling on her collar.  
"You're the one who refused to wear a dress" Miranda chimes back as she fixes her earrings into place.  
"UGH" Jack sighs again, picking up a thin silver tie from the nightstand. "How do you even work these fucking things?" She asks as her nimble hands quickly fashion the accessory into a noose.  
"No." Miranda says firmly, turning around. "Give it to me."  
Jack hands the item over wordlessly, small frown forming on her face. "I don't even get the fuss, it's not like we're getting married."  
Miranda lifts up Jacks collar, looping the tie around the back and quickly setting to work. "You want to get married?" She asks, eyebrow rising even though her eyes don't leave the piece of silk.  
"I mean, yeah, one day." Jack replies, trying to watch what Miranda is doing with her hands and failing miserably. "You're the one who brought it up first. It got me thinking. I do wanna marry you. Not right now, but you know, in the future."  
"Good." Miranda replies, turning Jacks collar back down and smoothing out the tie with her hands. "You look very handsome." She tells the younger woman, leaning forward and pecking her lips affectionately.  
Jack gives Miranda a lopsided smile in response before sighing, yet again. "Let's get this over with, then."

* * *

On the other side of London, in the last remaining of the churches, the only one not destroyed in the war, an old cathedral that Shepard can't remember the name of, but Liara loved, Amy Shepard is nervous.  
She paces back and forth in front of a mirror, eyeing herself cautiously.  
"Shepard." Garrus grumbles from his seat on a nearby couch. "Stop pacing, you're making me feel sick."  
"Yeah Skipper" Ashley chimes up as she enters the room. "Why are you even so nervous?"  
"I don't even know." Shepard sighs and stops, waving an arm around frantically. "Stopping Saren? Easy. Collectors base? An absolute walk in the park. Even the Reapers seem like puppies compared to this. I mean, what if I screw up my vows? Or I drop that stupid bracelet thing? Oh god, I'm going to drop the bracelet."  
"Hey, hey Shep, easy" Ashley grabs Shepard by the upper arms, squeezing slightly. "You'll be fine, all that matters today is you and Liara. And I'm sure she'd think it was adorable if you dropped the bracelet." Ashley smiles as she watches Shepard visibly relax.  
"You're right, of course you're right." She grins, "I'm getting married today!" She lifts up the sleeve of her Alliance jacket and looks at her watch. "People are gonna start arriving soon, better go great the masses."

* * *

Grunt looks up at the massive building in front of him, perplexed that humans have buildings for this kind of thing. On Tuchanka, they just enter breeding contracts, only offered to the strongest of Krogan. Sure, some Krogans choose to stay together, like Wrex and Bakara, who were climbing out of the shuttle behind him, young Mordin held tightly in his father's arms.  
Grunt didn't feel like that. Wrex told him it was because he was young, still travelling the Galaxy and building a name for the Krogan the peaceful way.  
Wrex himself didn't quite get why humans put so much significance on a piece of paper, but Bakara had told him that it's just another form of sharing their love, and proving their commitment to each other. The Krogan did that in blood, the blood of their enemies and anyone who crossed their mate. But humans were a lot more timid.  
He'd heard of Asari bondmate ceremonies before, even been invited to one once, but they tended to be small affairs. Nothing like this.  
"Wrex!" The Krogans face split into a wide smile as he looked towards the direction of the call, seeing Shepard standing in the door of the building, arm raised in greeting.  
"Shepard!" He rumbled, moving forward towards his old squadmate. He grasped her outstretched hand in his own, shaking it roughly. Mordin giggled from his position in Wrex's other arm, enjoying the movement. "This is Mordin" Wrex told Shepard proudly "My first son"  
"Hello Mordin" Shepard smiled, laughing slightly when the young Krogan clapped at the sound of his name. Shepard then turned to the other guests in the small group. "That was very rude of me, wasn't it. Hello Bakara." She shook the female Krogans hand before turning to the remaining member of the group. "Grunt" She smiled, then yelped as the tank-born pulled her up into a bone crushing hug.  
He quickly remembered how soft humans are, and set her on the ground again. "Shepard" He nodded in greeting.  
Shepard laughed, "Go on inside guys, Sarah or Bethany will show you to your seats"

* * *

Liara looked herself over in the mirror again, smoothing down the white dress she wore with her hands. Asari silk, but crafted with a human design in mind, the dress was beautiful, and she couldn't help but look at it again.  
"You're looking pretty vain right about now, kid" Liara's father spoke up from where she lounged on the couch, Tali sitting in the remaining room.  
"Ignore her, Liara," Tali said, giving Aethyta's foot a shove in the hopes it would move from the couch. "You look amazing."  
"You think so?" She asked, turning to look at the Quarian. "Do you think that Shepard will like it?" She motioned to the dress with her hands.  
"Like it? She'll rip…" Aethyta started, only to be cut off by Liara waving her hand frantically.  
"Don't even finish that sentence; there are some things that a father shouldn't say to her daughter." Liara sighed, taking a seat carefully on the small chair next to the mirror.

* * *

Jacob Taylor thanked the young Alliance private that had shown him and his new wife Brynn to their seats with a soft smile. One of the first to arrive, still stuck in his military time keeping ways, he took in the room before he sat down. White flowers, traditional church setting, a film crew and a dozen photographers. Jacob chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Brynn asked, looking at him in confusion.  
"This wedding is so unlike Shepard, I bet the Alliance and Liara planned the entire thing." He looked around the room again, catching Grunts eye and raising a hand in acknowledgement, receiving a sharp nod in response. Not many others here yet, a few people in formal Alliance uniforms, and a couple standing up toward the door, talking with Shepard.  
"The traditional stuff," he told Brynn, "that'll be Liara. But the cameras, and the photographers, that's 100% Alliance. I bet she was guilt tripped into them." He laughed again, "the Galaxy could use some good news" he tried to copy Admiral Hacketts gravelly voice.  
"Sounds about right" An Australian accent chimed in from beside him.  
"Miranda" Jacob smiled, standing up to hug his fellow ex-Cerberus agent.  
"Jacob" Miranda smiled back, hugging the taller man, before turning to his wife. "Hello Brynn" She smiled, unsure of how to greet the woman. Brynn saw her hesitation and pulled the other woman into the hug.  
It was then that Jacob noticed the woman standing behind Miranda, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.  
"Hey Jack" He smiled again, taking in the woman's smart appearance.  
"Miranda made me wear it" She said, noticing Jacobs eyes travel over her attire.  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "You look nice! Stop grumbling." She told her girlfriend, bending down slightly to kiss the shorter woman on the cheek.  
"Yeah, yeah" she sighed, but took Miranda's hand after they sat.

* * *

"You ever think about what our wedding will be like?" Tali heard a familiar voice ask from behind her. She turned to see Garrus, looking dapper in a traditional Turian suit, leaning against the wall.  
"Small." She told him, crossing over to stand next to him. "Just us, the old crew, some of the Admirals. And your sister, of course. On Rannoch, in the summertime. Maybe by the beach or something."  
"So… you've not put much thought into it then?" He asked, his mandibles twitching in amusement.  
"Of course I have." She leans into him, smiling a little when he wraps a strong arm around her. "A year ago we didn't even know if we'd have a future. I know what it's like to think you have no time left, so I want to enjoy my life to the fullest."  
Garrus leans over, pressing his nose to the Quarians cheek. "You sure you can get through today without your suit?"  
"Yeah, I've got to take another supplement in a few hours, and I'll probably have the sniffles tomorrow, but it's worth it." She laughs softly. "Who would've thought the Geth would help the Quarians so much in such a short amount of time."

* * *

Vega looks good in a suit, he knows it. He checks himself out in the mirrored window of the shuttle before turning to Cortez. "Wedding time Esteban! You ready?"  
"Yes, James. I was about to ask you the same question. You done preening?" Steve laughs, starting to walk towards the church. He spots Shepard standing at the top of the steps, talking to an Asari he doesn't recognise. She sees him over her companies shoulder and waves.  
"Steve, James, fashionably late, I see." She grins, smoothing her hands over her Alliance uniform.  
"We probably would've been here 10 minutes ago if Vega could tear himself away from a mirror" Steve rolls his eyes dramatically.  
"Sounds about right," Shepard suddenly remembers the Asari standing slightly to her side. "OH! Steve Cortez, James Vega, this is Aria T'Loak"  
Vega whistles lowly. "The pirate queen herself? Slumming it on Earth!"  
"Yeah, well Shepard seems to think we're friends, so I thought I'd better make an appearance or she'll turn up on Omega again." She smirked in the former Commanders direction, before turning to another Asari approaching them up the steps. "I thought you'd gotten lost, the amount of time you took. What were you doing?"  
"I was making sure Grizz didn't kill anyone, I don't know why you insist on bringing him everwhere." She turns away from Aria and towards her host. "Hello Captain Shepard."  
"Just Shepard, please Councillor Tevos."  
"You can drop the Councillor, then." She smiles again before turning to Aria. "Shall we go and find our seats?"  
"Of course, we will see you inside, Shepard." Aria tells the human before turning and leaving.

* * *

At first, the thought of a human wedding was exciting to Liara. Honestly, most of it still was. The bits she didn't like had mostly been dropped.  
The one thing that Shepard actually fought for, and Liara was against, was her walking down the aisle. She was awkward, she knew that, and walking in front of a few hundred of their friends, and the galaxy's finest, and in front of cameras, as well. Liara was pretty sure something was going to go wrong.  
And her dad was making it so, so much worse.  
"Liara?" The voice cut through her thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"  
"No, father. I don't want to listen to you give me tips on how to have sex with my girlfriend!" She snapped, a little harsher than she had intended.  
"Nervous, huh kiddo? I was real nervous before your mom and mines bondmate ceremony. I couldn't stop talking, or stay still. By the time I actually got the temple where it was held, I was practically shaking." She looked to the left and saw the forlorn expression on her daughters face.  
"Hey" She said, lifting up her chin so they were looking into each-other's eyes. "You're gonna do fine, you've practiced your vows god knows how many times, you're more than prepared." She paused slightly, smilng. "And you look beautiful. I'm proud of you. And I'm really glad you gave me the chance to be in your life."  
"I love you dad." The music started up in the main hall, signalling their entrance.  
"I love you too, kiddo, now let's get this over with"

* * *

Beautiful, was the first thing Shepard thought when she first caught sight of Liara. She'd been true to traditional Earth standards, keeping the dress hidden from her, and she looked amazing.  
When they reached the altar, Aethyta gently unhooked Liara's arm and moved to the side for Shepard to take. "You better look after my girl" The Matriarch whispered before stepping away and taking a seat next to Jack in the front row.  
The vows themselves were simple, a combination of both human and asari tradition. Once Liara was in front of her, it was easy to tune everything else out and focus on her love.  
Liara cried, like she'd warned Shepard she would, and Shepards own eyes shone with happy tears and they said their "I do's" and exchanged bracelets.  
When the minister announced they could kiss, Shepard nearly leaped onto the asari, and the entire church erupted in applause.  
"I love you." Shepard whispered, embracing her new wife and bondmate. "I love you so much"

* * *

The reception began soon after, food and drink flowing, the guests smiling and laughing as they ate.  
When it was time for the best man's speech, Garrus and Ashley split the duties, managing to get laughter, applause and even tears from the rest of the room.  
Joker was standing at the bar soon after, telling jokes with EDI by his side, when his Commanding Officer approached him. "Joker!" She smiled, lifting a glass of champagne from the bar and raising it in his direction. "You having a good time?"  
"I sure am. Free food, free booze, good company, what more could I ask for?" He asked, smiling back.  
"Not much, that's for sure. What about you EDI, enjoying the festivities."  
"Yes, Shepard, I am. Thank you for inviting me." EDI replied, slipping her hand into Jokers.  
"Don't thank me, you're my friend EDI, it wouldn't have been the same without you here!" Shepard smiled again before she whizzed off in another direction.

* * *

Slow dances. Jack hates slow dances more than most things. They were up there with Cerberus, and people messing with her kids.  
So when Miranda appears in front of her at the start of a "slow dance" song, Jack deflates. She tries to say no, she honestly does, but the way Miranda's face drops, Jack can't help but change her mind.  
She steps nervously onto the dance floor, where Shepard and Liara spin in the middle, surrounded by couples, and Grunt dancing with Wrex's kid. Miranda can sense her nerves because she immediately wraps her arms around the shorter woman, pulling her close and beginning to sway.  
"I hate slow dances." Jack grumbles against Miranda's shoulder.  
"Yeah, but you love me more than you hate them." Miranda presses a kiss to Jacks neck.  
"You so owe me for this."  
"Yeah, I can think of a few ways to repay you later." Miranda smirks into Jacks shoulder.

* * *

In the middle of the room, Shepard spins Liara round in the graceful circle before pulling her close again.  
"You're suddenly a lot more cheerful" Liara comments, pulling away slightly to look her bondmate in the face.  
"I am, because I've just realised we get to leave soon." She pulls Liara back close to her, whispering into her neck. "Two weeks, just me, and you, and sandy beaches. No interruptions, no work, no clothes."  
Liara shudders slightly against Shepard, and Shepard grins widely in response.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Dr. T'Soni-Shepard?" she asks.  
"You might've done" Liara replies, her own grin splitting her face. "But just to make sure, you better tell me again."

* * *

**This was the gayest thing I ever did.  
Please review, it validates my sad existence. **


End file.
